


Compatible

by emphasisonem



Series: Drunk In Love [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Smut, newlyweds, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 18:39:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8171846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emphasisonem/pseuds/emphasisonem
Summary: “Steven Grant Rogers,” Bucky gasps in mock offense as Steve pulls himself up into a sitting position. “Are you suggesting that I’m not going to be able to satisfy you sexually?”
  In which Bucky reassures Steve that they are made for each other in every way. Sequel to "What Happened in Vegas."





	

**Author's Note:**

> If I'm not working on like 15 stories at once am I even really working? 
> 
> Today was gloomy and dull here, so I thought I'd spice it up a bit ;) Hope you guys enjoy this completely shameless smut!

“I been thinkin’,” Steve grins up at Bucky, all shy and soft, and Bucky’s heart melts at the sight. It’s been about two weeks since Vegas, and the two of them have settled into a comfortable rhythm of hanging out most nights, getting used to being in each other’s space. The blond’s currently sprawled across the couch in Bucky’s apartment, his head in Bucky’s lap, and Bucky runs his fingers through the short, silky strands of Steve’s hair.

“That so?” Bucky teases, smiling when Steve hums as Bucky begins to massage his scalp. “Anythin’ I oughta worry about, doll?”

“Well,” Steve begins, his cheeks deepening to a fetching shade of pink. Bucky loves it when Steve blushes, and calling him doll always seems to do the trick. It’s a term of endearment he’d picked up from his own family, and when he’d used it one day without thinking, Steve had blushed like a schoolgirl and nearly tripped over his own feet while they were walking to dinner. “I thought that maybe before we get married-”

“Again,” Bucky interrupts with a chuckle, and Steve swats at him playfully, smirking.

“Again,” Steve rolls his eyes and continues. “I was, um, thinkin’ we should make sure we’re, you know. Compatible.”

“Steve, we’re best friends,” Bucky laughs. “Of course we’re compatible.”

“No, I mean,” Steve’s _really_ blushing now, and all of a sudden it dawns on Bucky exactly what Steve’s asking for. He grins down slyly at the blond, whose blue eyes are wide and pleading. _Don’t make me say it,_ they seem to say. As if Bucky’s going to pass up an opportunity to see his husband (he will _never_ tire of being able to use that word in reference to Steve) flustered.

“I mean,” Steve inhales deeply, trying desperately to keep his cool, and _fuck,_ he really is adorable. “I mean compatible in bed.”

“Steven Grant Rogers,” Bucky gasps in mock offense as Steve pulls himself up into a sitting position. “Are you suggesting that I’m not going to be able to satisfy you sexually?”

 

* * *

 

Steve appreciates the fact that Bucky’s letting him take this whole marriage thing a day at a time. The brunet has been patient and kind, and really, Steve’s starting to believe that the two of them can honest-to-god make this work long term.

And while the soft touches and sweet, lingering kisses are wonderful, Steve is sort of dying to get Bucky into bed. Of course, he’s making a mess of his first attempt.

“No, I-” Steve stumbles over his words, completely tongue-tied as Bucky grins wolfishly at him. “I didn’t mean it like _that_ , I just. I’ve been wondering what it’d be like to be with you for a long time, and-”

“Steve,” Bucky reaches out and runs a comforting hand along his cheek, cupping Steve’s face gently. “Relax, ok? I love you. C’mere.”

Steve scoots closer to Bucky, letting the brunet place a gentle kiss to his lips. Bucky pulls back with a smile, then stands and extends his hand. “C’mon.”

“Where we goin’?” Steve places his hand in Bucky’s, rising from the couch.

“To bed,” Bucky’s voice is raspy and low, and the grin on his face is almost predatory. “If that’s what you want.”

Steve loses his breath, head swimming as Bucky pulls him close. He doesn’t trust himself to speak, so he just nods, and then Bucky’s tugging him down the hall.

 

* * *

 

Bucky watches Steve close the door behind them, then backs him against it until the two of them are chest-to-chest, their breath mingling as Bucky leans in.

“How do you want it, sweetheart?” Bucky breathes, running his hands up Steve’s shirt and exploring the toned planes of his abdomen. “How do you like it?”

“Bucky,” Steve gasps as Bucky’s hands reach his pecs and begin to massage the smooth flesh. Bucky rolls a nipple between his thumb and forefinger, loving the way Steve’s hips buck forward. “Christ, _please_.”

“Gotta tell me what you want, doll,” Bucky teases as he begins kissing a trail up Steve’s neck toward the blond’s jawline, nipping gently here and there as he admires the way Steve’s skin begins to flush. “Need to know how to take care of you.”

“Want you to fuck me,” Steve groans as Bucky begins sucking on a patch of skin where Steve’s neck meets his jaw. “Please, Buck. Need you inside me.”

“Gonna love you so good, Steve,” Bucky breathes as he pulls back, staring into Steve’s dazed blue eyes. “You’re never gonna want anybody else when I’m through with you.”

Bucky rolls his hips forward as he kisses Steve, savoring the moan that escapes the other man.

 

* * *

 

Bucky’s chatty all the time, so Steve’s not sure why he didn’t expect the brunet to run his mouth during sex, but it’s kind of killing him. Bucky’s got Steve on the bed now, pinned beneath him, and his sinful mouth is working at Steve’s nipples.

“Oh, _Christ_ ,” Steve gasps as Bucky’s teeth graze the sensitive flesh. “Buck, _please_.”

“Got such pretty tits, Stevie,” Bucky drawls with a slow smirk as he pulls away, and Steve feels like he’s going to go up like a match. “Could kiss ‘em all day. Maybe sometime I will.”

Steve groans, and Bucky chuckles, low and gravelly.

“You like that idea, doll?” Bucky whispers, then swirls his tongue around a nipple, sucking gently. Steve whimpers and writhes below him and Bucky pulls off. “You want me to play with your pretty tits? Tease you with my mouth until you come?”

“Bucky,” Steve nearly sobs, grabbing the brunet by the hair and pulling him up into a searing kiss. It’s messy and desperate, mostly teeth and tongue, but Steve’s gotta shut the guy up somehow if he doesn’t want to come in his jeans before they get to the main event.

“So beautiful,” Bucky murmurs as he breaks the kiss and begins moving down the bed, kissing his way along Steve’s torso. He unbuttons Steve’s jeans, pulls down the zipper, and the blond lifts his hips so Bucky can pull them off. “So fuckin’ beautiful, Steve.”

Steve bites back a moan as Bucky kisses his cock through the fabric of his boxer briefs, and then the brunet’s long fingers are sliding beneath the elastic and pulling them down until Steve’s bare.

“Steve,” Bucky breathes as he looks up, eyes swallowed up by the black of his pupils, his mouth so close to where Steve needs him. “Fuck, baby, can I? Please tell me I can suck this gorgeous cock?”

“Yes,” Steve gasps out, and then the warm heat of Bucky’s mouth is enveloping him.

 

* * *

 

Bucky moans low in his throat as he swallows Steve down, the smell and the taste of the other man overwhelming his senses completely. The blond was clearly getting off on Bucky’s dirty talk - which is something of a relief since Bucky can’t really control the words spilling from his mouth with a guy like Steve in his bed- because he can already taste precome.

Steve writhes beneath him, soft whimpers and gasps leaving him as Bucky works his cock, his tongue tracing a prominent vein before he hollows his cheeks and begins to suck.

“Hah,” Steve’s hips buck upward, and Bucky nearly gags for a moment before relaxing his throat. “Fuck, _Bucky_.”

Bucky takes him further, letting Steve hit the back of his throat and swallowing. He’d smile at the shout that leaves Steve’s lips if his mouth weren’t otherwise occupied.

“Buck,” Steve gasps, fingers winding through Bucky’s hair and pulling. “Buck, wait.”

Bucky pulls off of Steve’s cock with an audible pop, grinning. “Problem, dear?”

Steve laughs breathlessly, tugging Bucky up and into a sloppy kiss. “No problem,” Steve giggles against Bucky’s lips. “Just wanna come with you is all.”

“So sweet, doll,” Bucky purrs. “God, so sweet for me. Gonna fuck you so good, baby.”

Bucky pulls away for a moment, rummaging in his bedside table and pulling out lube and a condom. He hands Steve the bottle with a feral smile.

“Go on, sweetheart,” Bucky urges, leaning in to kiss Steve. He pulls back and begins pulling off his own clothes, eyes never leaving Steve. “Open yourself up for me. Wanna watch you.”

“Jesus,” Steve breathes, shivering as he fumbles the bottle open. “Oh, _Jesus_.”

 

* * *

 

Steve’s got two fingers inside of himself, scissoring gently, when he feels a third join them.

“Bucky,” Steve moans as the brunet slides the digit in and out slowly as they work Steve open together. “God, honey, so good.”

“Couldn’t resist, Stevie,” Bucky’s voice is nearly a growl, and Steve shudders at the sound of it. “So pretty like this, doll, _fuck_.”

“‘M ready,” Steve huffs, removing his fingers, hips rolling as Bucky continues his ministrations. “Bucky, _please_.”

“I gotcha, Steve,” Bucky breathes, removing his finger and sliding on the condom. Bucky maneuvers Steve until he’s on his side, then positions himself at Steve’s entrance. Steve loses any ability to breath or think as Bucky slides into him, slow and gentle.

“Buck, move,” Steve moans once the brunet bottoms out and stills against him. “Need you to fuck me, baby.”

“Told ya I gotcha, doll,” Bucky breathes against Steve’s neck, sliding out and then thrusting forward. Steve moans and whimpers and shakes as the brunet slowly takes him apart, picking up the pace incrementally until Steve is crying out.

“Buck,” Steve sobs out. “Gonna- oh _Christ_ \- I’m so close, honey. Gonna come.”

Bucky slides out of Steve, silencing the blond’s whimpers with a kiss once he’s flipped Steve onto his back. Bucky grabs the junctures where Steve’s thighs meet his knees, lifting the blond’s hips so that he can slide back into Steve’s tight heat.

“Wanna watch,” Bucky groans as he wraps Steve’s legs around his waist and then fists the blond’s cock, stroking in time with his thrusts. “Wanna see my pretty baby come. You gonna do it, doll? You gonna come for me?”

“Fuck, Bucky,” Steve’s chest is heaving with every breath, and he’s right on the edge, he just needs a push. “ _Please_.”

“Come on, darlin’,” Bucky croons, twisting his wrist in a way that’s got Steve seeing stars. “Come on, come for me.”

Steve shudders and gasps, crying out Bucky’s name as he spills over Bucky’s hand and onto his stomach. Bucky comes after a few more thrusts, groaning and holding Steve tight.

 

* * *

 

“Well,” Bucky rasps with a grin as he looks up at Steve once he can finally breath again. “I don’t know about you, but I think you and I are _definitely_ compatible.”

Steve shoves Bucky’s shoulder, giggling softly as the brunet pulls out and begins to plant soft kisses all over his face. Bucky reaches over Steve, grabbing a couple of tissues and cleaning them up quickly before discarding them and the used condom.

When he flops back onto the bed, Steve’s on his side, looking at him and smiling. “I love you, Buck.”

Bucky can’t stop the smile that breaks across his face because it’s the first time Steve’s said it out loud, and Christ, Bucky’s heart is so full right now he thinks it might burst.

“Yeah?” Bucky asks, cupping Steve’s cheek with his hand, his thumb tracing lazy circles on Steve’s smooth, flushed skin.

“Yeah,” Steve sighs, sleepy and content. “Don’t know why I waited so damn long to tell you.”

“It’s only been a couple weeks since Vegas, Steve,” Bucky teases, kissing him lightly. “You wanted to be sure.”

“You know what I mean,” Steve rolls his eyes and then snuggles against Bucky. The brunet rolls onto his back and lets Steve curl into his side, resting his head on Bucky’s chest.

“I do,” Bucky whispers, sliding gentle fingers up and down Steve’s spine. “And I love you too, doll.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
